Une matinée tiède
by sushiland
Summary: Hm...Il fait trop chaud pour ça...Dégage Mustang et laisse moi pionçé... One Shot Yaoi lemon ED et ROy lol


Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : yaoi (Attention Lemon)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages de Full metal alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa et je ne suis pas payé pour écrire cette fic

Note de l'auteur :

Voici un nouvel One shot yaoi avec pour cette fois un couple très populaire dans l'univers yaoi sur Full metal alchemist…Et oui un Roy/Edward je pense que ce petit one shot va donc ravir certaine XD

J'ai été inspiré après avoir réalisé un fanart de ce couple d'ailleurs si vous voulez le voir voici le lien **(faudra rajouté les deux points après le http et rajouté un / pour que cela fasse un url correct… car fanfiction les supprime directe sur les chapitres)**

http/img237.imageshack.us/img237/7978/fanartedwardroyyaoi11nt.jpg

Donc c'est en réalisant ce dessin du couple que j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire sur cette image. Par contre c'est donc une fic yaoi et Lemon donc très hot, yaoi étant des relations homosexuelles pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop le genre, vaut mieux ne pas lire cette fic. Voilà ceci étant dis…J'espère pour les fanas du genre que ce petit texte vous plaira et sur ceux…bonne lecture…

**Une matinée tiède…**

La lumière filtrait à peine à travers les doubles rideaux, la pièce plongée dans une douce pénombre, seulement l'air demeurait tiède voire étouffant…Pourtant malgré tout…deux silhouettes étaient allongées dans le grand lit défait…La plus petite allongée sur l'autre et tous deux sous une couverture.

Le plus jeune dormait profondément la joue appuyée contre le torse dénudé et lisse de l'autre, ses mèches blondes collées par la sueur sur la peau de l'homme plus viril.

Ce jeune homme au visage fin, au trait juvénile semblait si paisible dans son sommeil, étroitement collé contre son partenaire, leurs corps dénudés et tièdes serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le blondinet soupira et remua légèrement relevant son bras droit de sous la couverture et découvrant du coup son auto-mail... Sa main de métal gantée se reposa mollement contre la large épaule du colonel.

Roy Mustang, ouvrit un œil en sentant son jeune subordonné remué sur lui. L'esprit embrumé, il souleva une de ses mains et celle-ci se posa doucement sur la tête blonde du jeune homme. Il sentit la douce caresse de ses mèches dorées sous ses doigts.

Il était fatigué…Il avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit…ce jeune garçon qu'il avait eu tant de mal à séduire…Il tourna son regard fatigué vers la fenêtre…L'été était bien là…si brûlant…et pas un souffle d'air… depuis combien de temps il avait espéré avoir ce genre de relation avec lui ?... Sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux il esquissa une petite moue… Un bon moment oui…c'est qu'il à plutôt un sale caractère le petito… A cette pensée il afficha un sourire amusé, ses prunelles en amande s'abaissèrent vers la tête blonde dormant contre lui.

-« Hm… » Il l'observa un moment, sentant son souffle tiède sur sa peau, son torse se soulever au rythme profond et régulier de sa respiration.

Il glissa ses doigts vers la nuque du garçon, effleurant la natte blonde, puis la peau tendre de la tempe un peu plus loin. Cette peau douce… si douce sous ses doigts…Il plissa lentement ses yeux sombres, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ce profil. Il semblait si calme si serein…Rien à voir avec son comportement habituel. Edward d'un caractère irascible, hargneux, râleur, colérique, impulsif, extraverti, parfois très grossier… Qui pourrait croire que ce jeune homme paisible dormant contre lui, affichant un air doux et calme pouvait être le même ? Le Fullmetal qui ne supportait pas qu'on fasse référence à sa taille. Pourtant c'était bien le même… Qu'il avait possédé toute cette nuit, qu'il avait tenu contre lui, ses mains parcourant sa silhouette élancée, goûtant à la saveur de ses lèvres et dont il avait pu apprécier ses baisers si passionnés… Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres du colonel…Il savait y faire. Il avait été même plutôt surpris par sa façon de se comporter.

Ses doigts continuèrent à caresser doucement la nuque de son subordonné, il haussa légèrement un sourcil sentant une nouvelle vague de chaleur monter de son bas-ventre…

« Hm… ? » De nouveau il avait envie… L'excitation revenait à la charge…Sa main caressant avec plus d'insistance et glissant sur l'omoplate, puis le dos lisse du jeune blond. Il tenta de lutter contre cette envie furieuse de nouveau lui faire l'amour…Il tourna son regard en amande vers la fenêtre tentant de penser à autre chose…quelque chose de moins excitant que son jeune partenaire.

_« Pense à la pile de dossier qui repose sur ton bureau… Oui cette montagne de papier qu'il te faudra signer après ses quelques jours de congés… »_ Il ferma les yeux et visualisa cette pièce familière, son fauteuil…ses papiers …le visage de Riza en colère…le Bureau… Son visage s'anima d'un tique… LE BUREAU….Edward sur le bureau et lui qui…. Les traits du colonel se crispèrent… Non…Les dossiers….Pense au dossiers… mais l'image du bureau revint avec le jeune blond allongé dessus dénudé… Roy maudit intérieurement son imagination fertile et abandonna sa tentative de contrôler son envie.

Il ouvrit les yeux et abaissa son regard vers Edward toujours dormant et ignorant complètement le combat intérieur que s'était livré son supérieur.

Il dégagea son autre main de sous la couverture et vint saisir doucement le menton du Fullmetal puis lentement lui fit lever son visage vers lui, baissant le sien pour capturer en douceur cette bouche si appétissante.

Edward poussa un soupir las au contact des lèvres sur les siennes, remua légèrement quand la langue du colonel s'infiltra dans sa bouche pour titiller avec passion la sienne.

Les paupières jusqu'alors closes, se soulevèrent découvrant les prunelles dorées du jeune homme.

-« Hm…Qu..Quelle heure est-il ? »Demanda ce dernier contre la bouche de son supérieur.

Roy au lieu de répondre se montra bien plus passionné, dévorant à pleine bouche celle d'Edward, puis enserra brusquement le jeune corps de son bras lui coupant toute tentative de s'extraire de ses baisers, son autre main caressant plus en douceur la joue du blondinet.

Edward encore dans le cirage ne fit rien contre, incapable sur le moment de protester, épuisé de cette nuit agitée…Il souleva néanmoins un sourcil au comportement de Mustang.

Enhardi par l'absence de protestation de son juvénile partenaire, Roy continua, embrassant toujours ses lèvres douces et pleines, ses mains se promenant en de longues caresses perverses. Ses doigts suivant la courbe plus qu'existante de ce jeune corps, effleurant le flanc, puis le creux de ses reins et remontant sur le galbe de ses fesses.

Durant ses caresses Edward émergea petit à petit, étouffant une exclamation de protestation.

-« …putain…suis naze….fous-moi la paix… » Murmura-t-il en dégageant ses lèvres de celles avides de son supérieur et d'une main tentant de s'extraire de l'étau de ses bras.

Une étrange lueur anima les prunelles sombres du colonel, un petit sourire pervers s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-« Hm…Hors de question… » Lança-t-il d'une voix calme et posée tandis que sa main s'infiltra entre leurs corps pour saisir entre ses doigts une partie du corps du full métal bien plus intéressante.

Edward écarquilla les yeux et se hissa vivement sur ses bras, luttant à nouveau contre la poigne du colonel.

-« Bordel ! Lâche ça tout de suite ou sinon je… »

Roy plissa tranquillement les yeux provocateurs.

-« Ou sinon quoi ?... » Ses doigts malaxèrent tranquillement la virilité du jeune homme, virilité qui réagit rapidement sous ce massage expert, son sourire s'élargie en sentant le membre durcir entre sa paume.

Les joues du jeune blond se teintèrent de rose sous l'excitation qui montait en lui à cause de ce geste effronté du colonel.

« Alors ?... » Roy s'amusait follement de voir brusquement son jeune amant soudain si peu réactif. « Est-ce que je dois arrêter ? »

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieur et balança par-dessous ses mèches blondes un regard dorée flamboyant.

Roy rit doucement sans un instant cesser ses lents va-et-vient sur le sexe du blondinet.

-« Espèce de …. »

-« De ? » Il ancra doucement son autre main sur la hanche étroite du jeune homme. « De quoi ? »

Brusquement Edward se pencha vers lui et fit taire ce sale ton moqueur d'un long baiser.

Roy jubilait, satisfait il ferma les yeux et laissa le jeune homme l'embrasser avec passion, activant son rythme sur son membre.

Le corps du jeune homme frémit contre lui, ce cambrant légèrement et il étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres.

Qu'il aimait entendre ce son de sa part, oui l'entendre soupirer, gémir de plaisir. Il voulait l'entendre encore, n'y tenant plus et au diable les préliminaires, sa main sur sa hanche glissa sur la cuisse, puis sous celle-ci et la déplaça lentement, faisant en sorte de lui laisser le passage. La sensation de la pénétration dans l'étroit canal lui arracha un grognement satisfait entre les lèvres d'Edward. Ce dernier étouffa une autre exclamation et brisa brutalement le baisé, redressant le haut de son corps.

Roy suivit du regard le mouvement, contemplant avec plaisir le torse du jeune homme assis a califourchon sur lui tandis que la sensation de la pénétration fut plus intense encore sous cette position.

Il emprisonna entre ses mains les hanches du jeune blond, continuant de s'enfoncer plus loin encore en lui, voulant toucher ce point sensible et savourant la sensation la trouvant des plus plaisantes.

Le regard doré du jeune homme croisa celui sombre de son partenaire, il était incapable de résister…Il enrageait intérieurement de se retrouver dans cette position d'infériorité. Le colonel dominait la situation, lui imposant son désir de refaire pour la énième fois l'amour car « IL » avait envie.

Roy bougea ses hanches impliquant ses premiers coups de reins, Edward ferma brusquement les yeux et leva son visage vers le plafond, posant ses mains sur le torse lisse et doux du colonel. Des gémissements fusèrent dans sa gorge incapable de les contrôler. L'envie le submergea à son tour et il se mit à suivre à son tour la cadence des va-et-vient de son amant, soulevant son corps et l'abaissant avec lui.

Roy remonta lentement une main dans le dos d'Edward, sentant la peau plus moite et plus chaude encore. Ses prunelles sombres se voilèrent sous la jouissance de l'acte, laissant échapper des grognements de plaisir entre ses coups de reins. Il observa le visage excité de son partenaire, il frémit, il était en lui mais…pas assez proche…Il désirait plus de contact…Brusquement ne tenant plus il se redressa pour coller son torse contre celui du jeune homme et reprit avidement sa bouche.

Edward noua aussitôt son bras autour de la nuque et les épaules de Roy, participant au baisé passionné, son autre bras s'appuyant sur le matelas afin d'avoir un meilleur maintient tandis que leurs corps bougeaient à un rythme violent.

Très vite l'atmosphère de la chambre devint brûlante, les deux corps moites de sueur assis sur les draps blancs et humides du lit étaient étroitement entremêlés. Ils gémissaient en concert, complètement sous l'ivresse de la passion de l'acte. Roy glissa un bras puissant derrière le dos d'Edward et le renversa brusquement, le plaquant contre le matelas sans cesser de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et sans interrompre ses furieux coups de rein. Il désirait le dominer entièrement et cette position l'excitait davantage.

Edward collé sous le corps brûlant du colonel écarta un peu plus les cuisses, son corps couvert de sueur ce cambrant de jouissance.

Roy saisit à nouveau le membre de ce dernier et impliqua dessus un massage tout aussi passionnel que ses va-et-vient, mordillant avec tendresse la lèvre inférieure du jeune garçon.

Edward gémit de plus en plus fort, satisfaisant au plus au point son amant…Il aimait décidément beaucoup cette voix… ce son.

Il frémit sentant la délivrance ce faire de plus en plus éminente, celle-ci fut provoquée brutalement quand il sentit un liquide chaud s'échapper entre ses doigts, entre cette paume qui masturbait allégrement le pénis du full métal, ce phénomène lui fit donc céder à tout contrôle se libérant en lui sous un autre puissant grognement de satisfaction.

Le liquide s'infiltra par à-coups dans le corps brûlant de son jeune compagnon, et lentement il relâcha toute tension pour se laisser aller contre lui, logeant son visage près de la joue douce de son subordonné.

Edward, haletant ferma les yeux, encore plus fatigué que tout à l'heure et frissonnant encore sous cette violente jouissance qui l'avait amené à cette libération. Il avala péniblement sa salive, la gorge sèche et brûlante, il avait encore plus chaud à cause du corps viril allongé sur lui.

Il fixa le plafond le souffle précipité, patientant de retrouver une respiration plus raisonnable. Roy semblait également dans le même état, le visage collé contre lui, il sentait le souffle tiède et rapide contre sa joue humide, mais c'était sa faute… Au lieu de le laisser pioncer tranquille il s'était mit en tête de lui faire encore CA… Quelle idée franchement ! Surtout qu'il faisait déjà suffisamment chaud comme ça…

Edward fronça les sourcils et pesta intérieurement sur sa faiblesse quand sa main avait saisit son……. à l'idée il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et chauffer.

_-« Haaaaa pourquoi un mec ça ce laisse dominer si facilement quand on touche sa…. Enfin son… RHAAAAAA BORDEL ! »_ Il râlait intérieurement alors que machinalement il enserra de ses bras le large corps du colonel.

Doucement Roy redressa sa tête et croisa le regard furibond du jeune homme, il esquissa un petit sourire amusé et posa tendrement sa paume sur sa joue.

-« Ce n'était pas plaisant full métal ? » Questionna-t-il tranquillement d'un ton charmeur comme il savait si bien le faire.

Edward lui octroya un autre regard noir et détourna vivement la tête.

-« …Là n'est pas la question… » Marmonna-t-il.

-« Ha oui ? » Roy pencha la tête affichant un air faussement interrogateur mais ses prunelles contemplant son profil avec beaucoup d'amusement. « Que se passe-t-il alors ? »

Le visage du jeune homme tiqua et sa bouche se crispa légèrement.

-« RIEN ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec et brusque.

Roy abaissa son visage vers lui et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-« C'est un ordre… » Susurra-t-il.

Les joues du jeune blond rougir vivement et afficha une moue irrité.

-« J'étais en train de pioncé je te signale ! T'aurais pu me demander mon avis avant de… De faire ça… »

Mustang effleura de ses lèvres la tempe humide de sueur du jeune homme, fermant à moitié les yeux.

-« Juste pour ça ?... »

-« Comment ça juste pour ça ? » Edward pivota vivement la tête et lui envoya un énième regard assassin. « NON MAIS BORDEL TU ME PRENDS POUR QUOI AU JUSTE ? » Râla-t-il avec vigueur.

Roy le fit taire brusquement d'un long baiser, puis le brisa doucement plantant un regard calme et tendre sur lui.

-« Pour la personne que j'aime le plus en ce monde…Fullmetal… »

Edward écarquilla les yeux et se trouva brusquement tout con, incapable de répliquer, son visage vira brusquement au cramoisi. Il détourna les yeux se sachant encore une fois mouché et vaincu.

-« Hm…Crétin ! » Balança-t-il avec une moue boudeuse juste pour qu'il ne pense pas que ses propos l'avaient particulièrement chamboulé.

Roy élargit son sourire, il n'était pas dupe mais par égard et amour pour son jeune amant il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre que cette violente coloration et la lumière dans son regard étaient les signes évidents d'un fullmetal bien plus sensible et émotif qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Il se laissa glisser sur son flanc, s'allongeant à côté de lui et encercla de ses bras le jeune corps pour l'attirer contre lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front salé par la sueur et soupira.

-« Dors… » Ordonna-t-il tout en le serrant avec tendresse contre lui.

-« Si j'veux…. » Râla pour la forme Edward mais il se blottit contre lui étant de toute façon trop épuisé pour lutter vraiment. Il ferma les yeux pour finalement s'assoupir assez rapidement, terrassé par la nuit quasi blanche et la chaleur due à la saison particulièrement caniculaire.

Roy étira un sourire amusé, laissant le jeune homme se pelotonner contre lui, puis décrocha son regard de son amant et le tourna vers la fenêtre…Dehors c'était une matinée tiède d'un bel été sur Central...


End file.
